Las lágrimas de un cerezo marchito
by La misma Gata pero revolcada
Summary: Sakura ha decidido dejar de sufrir por un amor no correspondido, y decide olvidar al causante de sus penas y desvelos, pero... ¿Y si él regresara a la aldea? ¿La crueldad de Sasuke seguirá atrayéndola?


Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Las lágrimas de un cerezo marchito**

**Cap. 1**

**"El retorno de un viejo amor"**

El horizonte se pintaba de naranja y rosa a medida que la tarde avanzaba. Era una tarde de verano, el más caluroso que había caído sobre la aldea desde hacía décadas. El inclemente sol había abrazado con sus rayos dorados todo rincón durante horas completas, y una avería en la represa había colaborado a hacer más insufrible el paso lento de los minutos que se arrastraban con calma de tortuga playera.

Sakura había comprado dos botellas de agua en la máquina expendedora, una de ella la usó para dejarla caer contra su rostro sudoroso sintiendo su piel reaccionar contra la temperatura diametralmente opuesta, bajando por sus mejillas hasta su cuello y más abajo mientras perdía la frescura. La segunda botella la usó para beber con ahínco a tragos largos y mareantes.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

La joven de largos cabellos rosas giró el rostro con el mal humor evidente, Naruto sin embargo parecía radiante con una amplia sonrisa casi idiota y la sudadera naranja con el cuello en alto soo la agobió más.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó.

—Bueno, solo quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo a cenar ramen, ya sabes, casi no tienes tiempo libre y pensé que podríamos…

— ¿Ramen? ¿Con este calor tú quieres un plato humeante de ramen?

— ¡Sí!… bueno, si quieres podemos ir a buscar otra cosa…

Sakura desvió la mirada y se pasó la mano por la larga cabellera que alcanzaba a rebasar la altura de sus hombros, poco antes de la cintura. Lo había dejado crecer después de la guerra aunque en momentos se arrepentía de ello como en esos instantes en que tenía tanto calor que estaba dispuesta a cortarlo hasta arriba de las orejas con tal de refrescarse un poco.

—No puedo, tengo trabajo en casa.

Naruto no pudo ocultar la decepción que lo embargó por unos segundos, aunque prontamente se recuperó, le regaló una sonrisa y con torpes excusas acabó por dejarla sola en esa vereda del parque que la llevaba a su casa. Ni siquiera se ofreció a acompañarla y secretamente ella lo agradeció, pues no estaba con ánimo suficiente como para soportar su parloteo.

Había otros caminos que la llevarían a su casa, pero de todos ellos, siempre acababa por escoger ese mismo, el del parque a las orillas de la aldea. Era algo como un instinto masoquista, obligarse a recordar aquello que la hizo fuerte, aquello que le dio la rabia suficiente como para poder rendir al máximo su examen a jounin…

Suspiró y volvió a cepillar su cabello con los dedos.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, lo había dejado atrás completamente dispuesta a recuperar su vida, a enfocarse a sus proyectos personales y los resultados eran demasiado buenos. Por ejemplo, ya era directora del hospital, la más joven que había existido, y con la aprobación de Tsunade y su propio esfuerzo se había ganado el respeto de los otros ninjas médicos y médicos civiles. Era un trabajo muy duro, más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado que que no solo se trataba de cuánta gente entraba y salía, sino que había otras cuestiones administrativas que debía atender, proyectos que vigilar, presupuestos que ajustar, y sobre todo, mantener el nivel de atención aunque fuera solamente un dolor de estómago o una cirugía de corazón.

La felicidad que le daba su trabajo se reflejaba en los muchos avances que tenían en el área de salud, ni siquiera la capital del país del fuego tenían un nivel como el suyo, eran la primera aldea que tenía cuarenta y cinco áreas de especialidad y con ello, se convertía en el primer centro de enseñanza y docencia al que acudían médicos de distintas aldeas y países.

A sus veintisiete años, haber llegado tan alto, solo le confirmaba que aquello que la mantenía estancada como médico cirujano de urgencias con algunos trucos de chakra, era esa necedad de… esperarlo.

Tal vez por ello visitaba el parque cada que podía, para recordarse que se la dejaron botada en un parque en el que decidió quedarse por muchos años, hasta que simplemente se aventuró a salir.

Llegó a su casa apenas el sol terminaba de ocultarse. Había conseguido escaparse un rato para tomar un baño, cambiarse la ropa y cenar. Regresaría para trabajar un rato en la noche, tenía muchos pendientes que atender.

Tomó un baño en la tina, no tenía realmente todo el tiempo que le hubiera gustado para relajarse, pero la regadera no le atraía mucho, sobre todo si lo que quería era aprovechar para dormir un poco.

Sentía los músculos de su cuerpo adoloridos, como si hubieran molido con mortero cada uno de ellos y luego los hubieran puesto nuevamente debajo de su piel. El agua tibia, con las sales perfumadas apenas calmaba su palpitante dolor.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Saltó bruscamente y apenas tuvo tiempo para alcanzar una toalla con la que cubrirse segundos antes de que intempestivamente Naruto irrumpiera en el baño. Pensó en matarlo, gritando con fuerza preparó su puño pero el rostro de Naruto, pálido, flácido y completamente irreconocible la detuvo unos centímetros antes de impactar contra su nariz.

— ¿Na… Naruto?— preguntó preocupada mirándolo caer sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

El rubio emitió algo parecido a un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Sasuke… ¡El teme regresó!— chilló con una mezcla bizarra de euforia y amargura, con la expresión descompuesta por una sonrisa que no llegaba a su ojos, que se quedaba en un mero gesto que hizo porque no sabía que hacer qué otra cosa hacer.

A final de cuentas ¿Cómo iba él a reaccionar cuando después de una épica batalla, despertó a los dos meses con cada hueso de su cuerpo roto y sin rastro alguno de Sasuke?


End file.
